


Оплавленное время

by xeniaflame



Category: Actor RPF, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xeniaflame/pseuds/xeniaflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Это очень тонкое понятие: все, что вы любите и есть вы."</p>
<p>Зарисовка о всем известных фотографиях на крыше отеля Ритц.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Оплавленное время

_...Часы лежат на столике, соприкасаясь ремешками. Снаружи уже давно темно, но Крису кажется, что если откроет окно, прямо за ним будет широкая солнечная дорога: куда-то вверх, ввысь, в многослойность пространства и времени. Том спит: человек-улыбка, он столько сегодня излучил света, что ему просто необходимо восстановление._

Криса смущает не то, что их поставили вплотную друг к другу на крыше отеля, а то, что никто, ну совершенно никто не мог заставить Тома смотреть так: говоряще, с разбегающимися лучиками у глаз, тепло... Если у того, что называли экранной химией между ними, и был катализатор, то они его нашли сами. Люди вокруг неважны, когда в дело вступают тонкие необратимые процессы. И если бы не было ждущих сенсации глаз, он бы устроил личную сенсацию для Тома, но когда тебе ближе к тридцати, ты должен нести ответственность за отношения и за партнера по фильму, а не поступать с ним, так как тебе вздумается и не спросив. Навязанный стереотип «понравился-вспышка-в омут» работает только теоретически, на практике же все намного сложнее.  
Он скорее угадывает, чем видит растерянность Тома: тот снова закрывается смехом, как смеется всегда, когда ему сложно или непонятно, когда происходит то, что тот не может объяснить внятными и связными словами. Том, несмотря на показной и не очень позитив, сейчас острый и угловатый, и теряется его мягкая, неброская, незаметная с первого взгляда, красота.

Огонек в груди Криса греет его и ширится. Когда на съемках передачи Тома пересаживают к нему, чтоб тот не ответил на все вопросы оптом, да еще и развернуто, Крис снова невпопад говорит «спасибо», а короткое касание ладони к его бедру, и то, что Том без счета заглядывает в его лицо, и вовсе выбивает из колеи. Если Том скрывает волнение за излишней живостью и лучится стоваттной радостью до рези в глазах, то Крис, наоборот, прячет волнение за ширмой спокойствия, почти инертности.

Когда за ними наконец закрывается дверь и они остаются одни в номере, Том перестает смеяться, а с Криса спадает вся его невозмутимость. Том не выставляет защиту, когда Крис подходит и прислоняется лбом к его лбу. Момент становится сложным, тягучим, прошитым золотыми нитями так и не высказанных объяснений. Неправда, что мы все чувствуем по-разному: мы по-разному выражаем и оформляем чувства словесно. И он поступает с Томом бережно: поглаживает скулы и виски, удерживая лицо в ладонях. Тот держит Криса за запястья, у него ощутимо подрагивают руки, но Том не отталкивает и не притягивает: он статичен. Крис не знает, хорошо ли это или плохо, и наконец решается задать вопрос без слов, чуть приоткрыв его губы своими. И тогда им обоим кажется, что они падают на острые, ждущие впиться в плоть, осколки, и сверху их осыпает такой же осколочный, непрекращающийся дождь, прошивает тело мелким стеклом насквозь, но крови не видно – остаются только точечные вспышки боли, сладости и слабости: точечные ядерные взрывы, от силы которых оплавляется даже время, растекаясь вокруг золотыми лужицами.

Они оба будут молчать о том, что произошло после: о том, что это было, о том, кто кем владел, а кто скрещивал ноги на пояснице, это не суть важно, когда хорошо двоим, просто Крис будет помнить, как удерживал их обоих, когда внизу открылась бездна с вневременным океаном, а Том — что полет был долгим и никто не разбился, а наоборот: каждый из них стал цельным и вернулся домой.

_...В Асгарде почти всегда сухо и тепло, и сейчас, когда Тор вернул брата домой, Локи трудно дышать, и тогда Тор вызывает грозу, распахивает ставни, укутывает того в простынь и подходит к широкому, открытому навстречу дождю, окну. Локи так изломан, что даже не шевелится, рука безвольно свисает, но дышать ему уже легче. Тору не тяжело носить брата на руках: в тысячи раз сложнее удерживать его за руку рядом, чтоб тот снова не затерялся в девяти мирах или самом себе._  
 _Локи дышит в его шею, наконец трогает ладонью щеку Тора: ему хочется рассказать, как было сложно падать в бездну, и что он там видел, и чего боялся._  
 _Тор широкой ладонью прижимает его голову к себе, скользит губами по виску: голова Локи лежит чуть выше его сердца и он понимает безмолвие брата. Гроза за окном переходит в равномерный дождь._  
 _– Спи, - говорит Тор. Шум за окном звучит размеренно и успокаивающе. - Потом._


End file.
